


Un hechizo que no puede romperse

by PlatypusCris



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Aquí nadie sabe ligar, Collen is my comfort character, Collen siendo borde, El flechazo que Collen le niega a Kay pero sí sucedió, Eventual Romance, Eventually muchos besitos, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, La tripulación del Angelique es genial, M/M, Nadim no porque es un incomprendido y siempre va a contracorriente, No estoy segura de si Owain cuadra aquí cronológicamente pero me da igual, Pero luego llega Rick y lo arregla, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rick el mejor hombre sobre la cubierta del Angelique, Rick supportive boyfriend, Rickollen se ponen un poco horney pero nada nuevo bajo el sol, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers de Ladrones de Libertad, También Collen siendo soft, Todos los piratas son gays y no se hable más, Técnicamente sí es canon pero nunca nos lo contaron todo, bueno, inseguridades, la tripulación aparece pero son secundarios, y sobre toda Marabilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatypusCris/pseuds/PlatypusCris
Summary: De como Rick encontró a Collen y Collen encontró a Rick."Cuando advierte que su mirada aún sigue anclada a su figura, Collen se dice que se debe a eso, al mapa hipnótico que adorna su piel. Pero, tal vez sus ojos se detienen sobre él más tiempo del que resulta decente entre dos desconocidos y por eso, cuando por fín levanta la vista, el chico de cabello rapado y tatuajes infinitos le está mirando."O, sobre las dos noches en las que Rick y Collen se conocieron y lo que sucedió después.(Siguiendo el promp de "No puedo volver" de @MarabiliaParty en twitter para el aniversario de Ladrones de Libertad)
Relationships: Collen/Rick (Marabilia)
Kudos: 10





	1. Primera noche

**Author's Note:**

> Por los tres años de Ladrones de Libertad  
> Esperaba que fuera más corto pero al final me he emocionado y no me va a dar tiempo ha terminarlo, así que he decidido dividirlo y aquí tenéis la primera parte (mañana, si todo va bien subiré la segunda y última parte).
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga, que me se ha leído esto sin tener ni idea de Marabilia (muy mal, pero bueno), porque, lamentablemente, no conozco a nadie que se los haya leído // Se lo agradezco también a la ivitación de Ao3 que me ha estado desesperando toda la mañana porque no tenía cuenta aquí, ni sabía como hacerla.
> 
> Dramas aparte... Hala, ha disfrutar del Rickollen que hay demasiado poco y se merece todo lo bueno.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

La ropa le queda un poco grande pero es mejor que los estrechos vestidos y el corsé con el que llevaban tratando de castigar a su figura durante tantos años. Se siente un poco más libre en la camisa holgada y los pantalones del hermano de Eunice Lacey, aunque también un poco culpable por no hacer a su amiga partícipe de sus escapadas ¿qué pensaría ella de saberlo?  
《La próxima vez que salga, se lo diré》, se promete, aunque lleva ya mucho tiempo contándose la misma historia y, al final, nunca se ve capaz de hacerlo. Ha compartido muchas cosas con ella, Eunice le enseñó a leer y le dejó todos esos libros, también fue gracias a ella que consiguió las ropas con las que ahora sale a la calle, pero aún así, siente que no puede hacerlo, no sabe si será capaz de enfrentarse al rechazo de su amiga. Por eso no le habla a nadie de sus escapadas nocturnas, ni avisa a Eunice cuando vuelve a escabullirse entre las sombras y sale de la mansión con paso rápido.

Fuera se siente libre al fin, libre como ni las paredes de la mansión en la que sirve, ni los apretados vestidos, le han hecho sentirse nunca. Y es una libertad distinta a la que nace cada vez que coje un libro y sueña con vivir las aventuras que se narran en él, esta se mete debajo de la piel y acalla todas las inseguridades con las que ataca su mente. Una vez cruzado el límite de la propiedad de la familia Lacey, el nudo que lleva todo el día ahogándole se afloja, toma una bocanada de aire disfrutando de la sensación, pero también percibiendo algo que ya viene sabiendo desde hace un par de semanas, ese nudo que oprime su pecho aprieta cada vez con más fuerza. Es lo que tiene la verdadera libertad, cuando pruebas un poco de ella ninguna otra cosa te sacia. Es lo que tiene ser Collen.

Lleva ya varias lunas dejándose amparar por la oscuridad de la noche para bajar al puerto y sigue sin acostumbrarse a la excitación que envuelve todo su cuerpo. Al principio había sido difícil hasta reconocerse en los reflejos, lo cual es irónico, porque Collen no se había sentido más él mismo nunca en toda su vida, sin embargo, ahora una nueva seguridad se apodera de él. No tiene que interpretar ningún papel, las máscaras y los disfraces se han quedado en su cuarto, guardados en el arcón a los pies de su cama. A medida que se va acercando al puerto quedan más y más lejos. 

Lo que también se acrecenta a medida que sus pasos están más cerca del mar es ese hambre por la aventura, una vez frente a los barcos no puede para de observarlos, admira su belleza y la enormidad de algunos de ellos. En su mayoría, el puerto está lleno de pesqueros, pero tampoco hay escasez de barcos mercantes, Dahes es uno de los reinos con más afluencia de embarcaciones extranjeras y eso trae consigo una gran cantidad de objetos nuevos para sus ojos. Por supuesto, también traen consigo muchas historias. Allí, delante de los barcos iluminados por las pocas luces que alumbran el paseo de piedra, casi se siente tentado a dejarlo todo atrás y embarcarse hacia tierras desconocidas. Eunice y él llevan demasiados años recorriendo la enorme biblioteca que hay en casa de los Lacey y han leído mucho sobre aventuras, pero, se lamenta Collen, y no por primera vez, en realidad han vivido muy pocas. Su sueño se desvanece pronto porque la imagen de su amiga le recuerda por qué es así, por qué nunca van a permitirle entrar como tripulación de uno de esos barcos. Se obliga a apartar el pensamiento de su mente antes de que la opresión vuelva a instalarse en ese lugar tan conocido bajo su costado.

Al final sigue su camino, primero siguiendo la calle de piedra en el puerto, cerca de los barcos y del aire salado por el mar, luego girando a la izquierda en una de las calles más estrechas, hacia la Cantina del Reo. A lo largo de las noches bajando al puerto, Collen ha aprendido varias cosas acerca de ese lugar: que su nombre no es casualidad (desde luego que está llena de maleantes que, si no han sido atrapados por la ley ya una o más veces, están siendo buscados por ella), que, una vez los conoces, no todos son gente temible (además, parece existir un acuerdo no escrito sobre no armar un espectáculo en la cantina) y que es la gente que va allí la que cuenta las mejores historias. Sobre todo los piratas.

Y quizá la suerte sí que acompañe a la noche porque no le hace falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que los hombres que acaban de entrar por la puerta lo son. Es por los tatuajes y por sus ropas, por el color tostado de su piel castigada por el sol, también les delata un poco esa forma de andar que tienen, como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin pisar tierra firme. Pero, sobre todo, es porque uno de ellos ha entrado alardeando sobre su último gran saqueo a un barco mercante. 

El responsable es un chico de piel oscura y acento suave que le delatan como proveniente de Rydia, Collen está seguro de que es más mayor que él, así como los hombres que le acompañan, uno de ellos apoya un brazo sobre el hombro del rydiense y le apuesta tres monedas a que no es capaz de beberse cuatro botellas de ron. Detrás de los fanfarrones que se adelantan discutiendo demasiado alto hay tres hombres más, uno de ellos tiene la piel, considerablemente más clara que la de los demás, repleta de pecas y el pelo de un color anaranjado que Collen nunca había visto antes, y, si cree que eso ha sido todo lo que va captar su atención esta noche está muy equivocado, porque su sorpresa todavía es mayors cuando vislumbra a su acompañante, bueno, más bien cuando ve las alas de su acompañante.《Un feérico》ha leído libros y escuchado historias sobre ellos, pero esta es también la primera vez que ve a uno con sus propios ojos. 

El último de la comitiva es el más alto de los cinco y, seguramente, es el que menos segundos merece de su atención porque no tiene mucho de especial. Es, en esencia, todo lo que se espera de un pirata, facciones duras y unos brazos fuertes repletos de tatuajes, parece que llevara toda la cartografía de Marabilia sobre su piel. Precisamente es en eso en lo que su mirada se posa un poco más, repasando las líneas negras entre sus brazos, tratando de adivinar lo que dibujan aquellas que acaban escondiéndose entre la ropa y no alcanza a ver por completo. Cuando advierte que su mirada aún sigue anclada a su figura, Collen se dice que se debe a eso, al mapa hipnótico que adorna su piel. Pero, tal vez sus ojos se detienen sobre él más tiempo del que resulta decente entre dos desconocidos y por eso, cuando por fín levanta la vista, el chico de cabello rapado y tatuajes infinitos le está mirando.

Collen siente las mejillas arderle de la vergüenza y termina apartando la mirada. Genial, ahora solo le queda esperar a que ocurra alguna otra cosa interesante (¿aunque qué va a ser más interesante que un grupo de piratas?) o que aparezca alguien que sepa contar buenas historias (aunque, ¿quién va a contar mejores historias que los piratas?), porque ya no piensa sentarse en esa mesa. No. Definitivamente no.

Se sienta en la barra y pide una botella de ron entera, sin duda es algo más fuerte de lo que suele consumir pero qué más da. Por lo menos el alcohol suele traer consigo buenas historias o, en su defecto, anécdotas lo suficientemente divertidas como para que merezca la pena. Se sirve un vaso y lo vacía de un solo trago.

—¿Vas a poder tú solo con todo eso?— Le interrumpe una voz a su espalda, no es la primera vez que tiene que tratar con comentarios así, “eres demasiado pequeño como para levantar eso”, “¿cómo puede alguien como tú intentar medirse con hombres como nosotros?”, “eres como una niña”... Ni siquiera se molesta en dejar que le afecte, Collen apenas ha comenzado a girarse cuando la respuesta ya está saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?— Y antes de terminar la oración ve ante él la inconfundible figura del chico de los tatuajes, casi siente la tentación de sentirse mal por sus palabras, pero no percibe en su rostro ni un ápice de molestia, es más, casi parece que de su boca asoma el atisbo de una sonrisa. Fantástico. 

Esta vez, cuando siente el calor subirle por las mejillas no sabe si es renovada vergüenza, rabia o el primer trago de ron. O quizás sea todo al mismo tiempo, entremezclándose y confundiendo a sus sentidos. Por favor que no sea un capullo.

—Perdona si te he molestado,—acaba por responder el otro,—sólo me preguntaba si no te importaría tener algo de compañía.—los rasgos de su rostro se suavizan y a Collen casi le parece que podría pasar por un honrado marinero de un barco de pesca. Sin embargo, una pregunta no formulada está a punto de salir de sus labios y el otro parece entenderla antes incluso de que Collen haga el amago de hablar,—Mis compañeros y yo llevamos más de dos lunas en alta mar solo con la compañía los unos de los otros, por mucho que la aprecie, a veces está bien tomarse un respiro. Y creeme, cuando Sabir y Tayeb pisan un puerto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es mejor no estar cerca de ellos para cuando comiencen a armar jaleo.

Al mirar a la mesa donde antes había sentados cinco piratas Collen comprueba que, efectivamente, los dos fanfarrones no han tardado mucho en empezar a acaparar la atención de las otras mesas, el rydiense y su compañero de apuestas han vaciado dos botellas cada uno y la noche sólo acaba de empezar, no hay ni rastro del hombre pelirrojo y el feérico. Se vuelve hacia el chico que, delante de él, sigue esperando una respuesta. No le dice que gran parte de las sillas del local están vacías, aunque una parte de su mente, la que le pide que no se busque problemas, tiene ganas de hacerlo. Tampoco le pregunta por qué le está pidiendo permiso, por qué no se sienta símplemente ahí,《¿Vas a irte si te digo que no?》  
Collen alza una ceja, se lo piensa, y luego, antes de decir nada, se lo vuelve a pensar. Al final dice:

—Si te refieres a sentarte aquí a mi lado, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Dahes es un país libre.—y no se olvida de añadir—Más o menos.—luego, alzando el ron, recalca—Pero la botella puedo terminarla sin ayuda, muchas gracias. 

La sonrisa de su acompañante se ensancha y algo en Collen no puede evitar sentir una oleada de simpatía hacia él.

—Rickon, pero puedes llamarme Rick—Dice ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo, Collen la estrecha y el apretón es fuerte pero amistoso, casi le cuesta soltarse una vez ha terminado—¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre?

—Puedes… pero sólo te lo diré a cambio de una buena historia.

El pirata desconocido, recién presentado como Rick, apoya un brazo en la barra y detiene su mirada sobre Collen, cuya presentación se está haciendo de rogar. Por un instante, Collen piensa que, a lo mejor, se está planteando si merece la pena y que va a desechar su propuesta en cualquier momento, pero, entonces, Rick alza su otro brazo, también lleno de tatuajes que Collen no ha tenido tiempo de examinar, para pedir un licor y responde: 

—Hecho. ¿Te valen las historias de piratas?—Piratas. Casi no puede contenerse de la emoción.

—Son mis preferidas.

Una historia sucede a otra y, para cuando la botella de ron se ha terminado, Rick ya ha hablado de tesoros secretos muy lejos del continente, costumbres maravillosas que impresionarían a sus ojos en las islas de Rydia y Granth, cruzando el mar, de peleas con nigromantes en medio de las olas y noches en calma al amparo de las estrellas. Al final las horas han pasado sin pedir permiso y Collen ha ido acercando su asiento sin darse cuenta, inclinándose un poco para escuchar mejor. Sus brazos se han rozado por accidente durante el transcurso de una de las narraciones y él no se ha apartado de golpe, como suele hacer cuando alguien le toca El chico delante de él ha suavizado el tono de voz, pero no ha dejado de hablar desde que le pidió que le contara una historia. No le importaría seguir escuchándole lo que queda de noche, y así podría haber sido de no ser porque cuando Rick finaliza su última anécdota, lo hace para pedirle que cumpla su parte del trato. 

—Todavía no sé tu nombre.

—Collen, me llamo Collen.

—Collen—Repite él deteniéndose, alargando cada sonido como si le doliera dejarlo ir. Siempre es agradable escuchar su nombre en voz alta, pero la cadencia de su voz al pronunciarlo le hace estremecerse.—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viniendo a este puerto, Collen?—Pregunta. Y es como si en realidad estuviese añadiendo “porque de ser así quizá debería dejarme caer más por aquí”.

—Llevo toda mi vida viviendo en Dahes, nací bajo el techo de la misma familia para la que servían mis padres y llevo trabajando allí…—Se detiene antes de llegar a la parte que podría delatarle, que lleva años trabajando allí como sirvienta, en su lugar, escoge el primer oficio que se le viene a la mente, algo mucho más apropiado para un muchacho—En las caballerizas.—No sabría decir si a Rick le ha convencido su dubitativa afirmación, que casi ha sonado a sugerencia. Ni sus brazos ni la piel fina de sus manos son propios de un mozo de cuadra, pero el otro solo asiente y no hace ningún comentario al respecto, cosa que Collen aprovecha para redirigir la conversación a un tema más seguro—¿De dónde vienes tú? Quiero decir, de dónde eras antes de convertirte en un pirata.

—De Verve. Pero llevo ya más de la mitad de mi vida en el mar.

—¿Y no lo echas de menos?—Rick no parece dudar demasiado cuando niega con la cabeza, pero se toma un momento antes de responder, esta vez, lo hace con otra pregunta.

—¿Echarías tú esto de menos si tuvieras que marcharte mañana?

Collen casi se siente mal cuando la respuesta se presenta rápida y certera ante él, siente que debería de hacérsele más difícil responder a esa pregunta y sin embargo… Si se marchara esa misma noche, sin preparativos ni despedidas, lo único que se le haría difícil es no poder llevarse consigo a Eunice. Claro que su amiga no se marcharía con él, ella tiene otros sueños, otros planes de futuro. De pronto Collen es demasiado consciente de que la ropa no es lo único que ha oprimido su pecho durante todo este tiempo, su cuarto se le ha quedado demasiado pequeño, incluso la enorme mansión de los Lacey se le antoja diminuta comparada con la inmensidad del mar. El puerto y las escapadas nocturnas no son suficientes, incluso si Collen fuera de verdad un mozo de cuadras y pudiera bajar más a menudo a la ciudad y llevar una vida en la que no tuviera que vigilar cada una de sus acciones, no sería suficiente. 

No sabe cuando ha ocurrido, pero la mano de Rick se ha ido acercando a la suya y ahora la aprieta con suavidad, en sus ojos lee una comprensión que no ha encontrado nunca en ninguna otra persona hasta ahora y sabe que no hace falta que diga nada más. Es extraño sentirse desnudo delante de alguien más, delante de alguien que solo hace unas horas era un completo desconocido, pero es aún más extraño no sentirse mal por ello. Sabe que su mano tiembla un poco porque todo su cuerpo sufre la misma sensación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el miedo y la ansiedad no son los causantes de su temblor. 

—Mi casa está en el Angelique y su tripulación es toda la familia que deseo. Jared puede llegar a ser muy testarudo pero es el mejor capitán que podríamos haber deseado ninguno de nosotros, y el mejor amigo también, yo iría hasta el fin de los mares por él, todos lo haríamos, es leal y siempre puedes contar con su palabra. Y nunca le daría la espalda a alguien que lo necesita.

No llega a pronunciar la pregunta velada que se esconde entre sus palabras, no hace falta que lo haga. Collen no es capaz de responder pero espera que Rick lo entienda sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Que entienda que agradece sus palabras, que entienda su sorpresa porque por un momento solo hay eso dentro de su mente, se queda atónito, no esperaba escuchar algo como eso y aún así acaba de comprender que era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Algo ha cambiado de repente entre los dos, Collen fantasea con la idea de aferrarse a ello y decirle que sí, que vale, que si el capitán está de acuerdo se marcha con ellos en cuanto el primer rayo de luz alumbre la mañana. Pero es mucho más complicado que eso. Si Rick fuese realmente consciente de quién es no le estaría hablando así, no cogería su mano como lo hace, probablemente ni siquiera se habría sentado a su lado.

—Nos quedaremos en Dahes otra noche más.—Dice al final, retirando su mano del lugar que ocupaba sobre la de Collen.—Sólo por si te apetece escuchar más historias sobre maleantes y proscritos.—Sonríe y el más joven trata de imitar el gesto.

—¿Me contarás entonces cómo terminaste embaucado por ese capitán tuyo para convertirte en un buscador de tesoros?

El sonido de la pequeña risa que le dedica es capaz de apartar en un segundo toda la inseguridad que se ha apoderado de su cabeza. Por un momento se convence de que su mente podría llegar a funcionar solo con esa risa, contagiosa y cálida, que se mete por cada rincón de su conciencia hasta que no puede pensar en otra cosa. Mejor así, prefiere aprovechar cada segundo que le quede hasta que ya sea el día siguiente, hasta que sea el día que le sigue a este y el recuerdo de esta noche se pierda con las lunas. 

—Palabra de pirata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues muchas gracias por leerme, intentaré que la segunda parte esté subida cuanto antes.  
> Prometo un poco más de INTENSIDAD (y también un poco más de Jared, Nadim y el resto de la tripulación).  
> Es la primera vez que publico algo de lo que escribo así que espero que no sea muy desastre y que os haya gustado (apreciaría un montón los comentarios btw)
> 
> Soy @PlatypusCris también en twitter (y estoy en busca de selirienses)


	2. Segunda Noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado MUCHÍSIMO en actualizar, pero después de un montón de bloqueos y de borrar y reescribir partes una y otra vez... aquí está, por fin, la segunda y última parte.  
> Es algo más larga que la anterior porque ya que vuelvo muy tarde pues que al menos sea con contenido xd También tengo que advertir de que creo que se me han ido un poquito de las manos. No creo que sea necesario subir el rating de todas formas... nada que no vaticinara ya en los tags :)  
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> AVISO: En este capítulo aparecen algunas cosas ya narradas po Iria y Selene, por lo que parte de algunas conversaciones les pertenecen a ellas y son estractos del libro Ladrones de Libertad.

Cuando la luz del sol entra por la ventana de su cuarto a primera hora de la mañana, tan solo ha dormido un par de horas, la cabeza le pesa y su cuerpo se niega a levantarse de la cama, así que permanece tirado sobre el colchón unos minutos más. Allí, enredado entre las sábanas, no puede evitar convocar imágenes de la noche anterior, que se alargó demasiado, restándole horas de sueño, y, ahora que ya se ha despertado, tampoco le deja descansar. Algo dentro de él quiere creer que no fue más que un sueño y que, si esta noche sigue sus propios pasos hacia la cantina, no encontrará ni rastro del chico con quién creyó haber estado hablando durante horas, porque todo fue fruto de su imaginación. Piensa que no existe nadie tan paciente como para soportar su inagotable curiosidad y ansia de historias. Intenta convencerse de que no ha conocido a alguien así y de que, desde luego, nadie así ha estado sosteniendo su mano, ni su voz le ha hecho una propuesta para huir de Dahes mientras tanto.

Desentraña todos y cada uno de los recuerdos y trata de deshacerlos, de desmentirlos, porque así es mucho más fácil. Así será más fácil cuando tenga que dejar que desaparezcan de verdad. La realidad es que no va a marcharse a ningún lado, mucho tiempo después de que Rick y sus compañeros de tripulación se marchen, él seguirá en esa casa sirviendo a Eunice. Y cuando esta se case, se marchará con ella y su vida seguirá el mismo curso en otro lugar. Eso es lo más lejos que va a viajar en toda su vida. Acabará siendo feliz o acabará acostumbrándose. Se obliga a pensar en ello para tapar otro tipo de posibilidades que sería mucho más prudente limitarse a olvidar. No hay nada que logre borrarlas del todo.

Lo cierto es que aún está pensando en ello cuando entra en la habitación de Eunice para ayudarla a cambiarse. Ella pregunta por el cansancio en sus ojos, Collen contesta que ha pasado una mala noche, ella sonríe y él vuelve a sentir un pinchazo de culpa.

—Si quieres, puedes acompañarme en mi paseo esta tarde

—Claro—Se limita a contestar. Sabe que Eunice lo dice con la intención de animarle, pero en este momento preferiría no tener que compartir mucho tiempo en su presencia, que le recuerda muchas cosas en las que ahora no quiere pensar.

Cuando se sienta a comer en su primer descanso está agotado, y es un agotamiento que tiene poco que ver con los trabajos que lleva haciendo toda la mañana. Sigue dándole vueltas. Tampoco deja de pensar en ello mientras pasea con su amiga cogida del brazo por el amplio jardín, no presta atención a la conversación que Eunice trata de tener sobre el futuro baile en el palacio y el príncipe de Dahes, en su lugar recuerda este mismo jardín, con una luz muy diferente, durante sus escapadas nocturnas. No ha logrado sacárselo de la cabeza todavía cuando el sol empieza a bajar y ya se pueden atisbar la luna y las primeras estrellas. Con las sombras haciéndose cada vez más grandes baraja la idea de no presentarse esta noche, consciente de que la resaca que ha estado sintiendo todo el día va a ser mucho peor si deja que todo vuelva a suceder. Pero no es lo que desea, lo que en realidad quiere es salir a la Cantina del Reo y encontrar a Rick allí de nuevo, lo que quiere es escuchar sus historias y fingir durante unas horas que tiene otras posibilidades a parte de la que le ha tocado vivir. 

Esta vez, se lo piensa mucho antes de abrir el arcón y cambiarse de ropa. Ya es noche cerrada cuando abandona su cuarto, saltando el metro y medio que separan a la ventana de su habitación del suelo. Cruza los jardines con un cosquilleo diferente recorriendo su cuerpo y, cuando llega a la frontera que separa las propiedades de los Lacey del resto del mundo, tiene que convencerse para dar un paso más hacia delante. No es que no quiera hacerlo, Collen lleva mucho tiempo corriendo riesgos, sintiendo que merecen la pena, y también es consciente de que no puede pedirse empezar una historia y no saber cómo termina. El problema es que, por mucho que quiera seguir adelante y saber lo que ocurre, por mucho que quiera pasar otra noche escuchando historias, pasar otra noche de su vida siendo él mismo (cosa que nunca está dispuesto a desaprovechar), también es consciente de que unos finales duelen más que otros. Piratas, ¿cuándo va a presentarse ante él otra oportunidad como esta?  
En realidad, la decisión ya está tomada antes de adelantarse a dar ese paso, porque no existe otra opción para Collen, aunque lleve todo el día tratando de autoconvencerse de lo contrario. Lo que sí decide es que hay otra cosa que tiene que dejar atrás, además de una cama bien hecha y un uniforme perfectamente doblado dentro del arcón, algo que lleva frenándole durante todo el día. Una vez dado ese paso se prohíbe pensar en nada más que es seguir hacia delante y vivir una noche más. Sólo eso. Y deja tras de sí el miedo a la llegada de la mañana siguiente.

A la Cantina del Reo llega casi sin aliento y más tarde que la noche anterior. Encuentra lo que anda buscando nada más cruzar la puerta, en una mesa al fondo de la estancia, rodeado por los cuatro compañeros que le acompañaban la noche anterior y tres hombres más aún desconocidos para Collen. El primero en el que se fija es considerablemente más mayor que Rick y que cualquiera de los demás integrantes de la mesa, se sienta al lado del feérico y señala la comida frente a ellos comentando algo con cara de pocos amigos. Los otros dos están uno al lado del otro y son casi tan altos como Rick, uno de ellos tiene la piel tan oscura como la de uno de los piratas que acompañaban a Rick la noche anterior y una mirada un tanto cansada en el rostro con la que observa a sus compañeros discutir y reírse, el otro se dirige a él dando una palmada sobre su hombro, lleva el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo y una jarra medio vacía en cada mano. A Collen no le hace falta observar mucho más para intuir que se trata del capitán, aunque su deducción no viene dada por ninguna de estas cosas, porque solo necesita fijarse en las miradas de los demás sobre él para darse cuenta de quién ha sido la mano detrás de la unión de ese grupo tan dispar de hombres. 

Tiene que detenerse un segundo porque un recuerdo perdido de la noche anterior se cuela entre sus pensamientos… “Jared puede llegar a ser muy testarudo pero es el mejor capitán que podríamos haber deseado ninguno de nosotros... Y nunca le daría la espalda a alguien que lo necesita.” No puede evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto eso es verdad.

Ahora que ha cruzado la puerta de la cantina y que tiene la posibilidad de hablar con Rick de nuevo tan cerca se siente abrumado por la presencia del resto de la tripulación, haber encontrado a un pirata que es amable contigo no garantiza que todos los demás vayan a serlo, ¿no? Ni que te vayan a aceptar. Haber encontrado a alguien que ha sido amable contigo durante una noche tampoco garantiza que no vaya a olvidarse de tí al día siguiente, aunque te haya hecho la promesa de continuar narrando sus aventuras para tí. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto vale la palabra de un pirata? 

Collen contempla la escena ante sus ojos, contempla sus posibilidades: marcharse sin más a otro lugar y dejar pasar la noche o armarse de valor y acercarse a una mesa en la que quizá no es bienvenido. Se pregunta cuánto vale la compañía de Rick, después se pregunta cuánto puede valer su propia compañía para el pirata, y no llega a responderse ninguna de las preguntas porque antes de que lo haga y de que pueda tomar una decisión al respecto unos ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Pero no son los ojos de Rick.

No es una mirada nueva, sin embargo, y en ella brilla el reconocimiento. Los ojos pertenecen a uno de los piratas de la noche anterior, que ahora sonríe y le da un codazo al otro, el Rydiense, antes de apuntar en su dirección. Y ahora son dos las miradas que se posan sobre él antes de que un par de monedas pasen de una mano a otra. Después, hay risas y un par de comentarios que Collen no necesita oír para saber que son burlas y es Rick el que finalmente se da la vuelta. Si pensaba irse ya no lo tiene fácil, porque hay algo en esos ojos que le ha puesto entre la espada y la pared. Otra vez.

Rick le sonríe desde el otro lado del comedor y alza su mano invitándole a acercarse. Collen todavía no se ve del todo capaz de moverse pero le devuelve lo más parecido a una sonrisa que puede componer en ese momento. Se quedan así unos segundos, esperando una reacción por parte del otro, al final Rick se levanta de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Collen da el primer paso hacia la mesa. Se encuentran a mitad de camino. 

—No estaba seguro de si ibas a aparecer.— Es lo primero que dice cuando se encuentran en medio de la gente.

《Yo tampoco estaba seguro de ello》, piensa Collen, pero en su lugar responde:

—Nunca me pierdo una buena historia.

—Bien.

—Bien.—Repite Collen, que no sabe qué más puede decir pero siente la necesidad de llenar el silencio con alguna palabra.

Quiere preguntarle si hay sitio para él en su mesa y al mismo tiempo quiere alejarse lo máximo posible de esta. Pero siente que eso no es algo que tenga derecho a pedirle, así que no lo hace. No le pide nada. Es Rick el que señala una pequeña mesa vacía cerca de ellos y hace reaparecer su sonrisa, es un gesto que a Collen le resulta demasiado sincero como para enfrentarlo directamente, así que aparta la mirada hacia la mesa.

—¿Quieres sentarte?— Le ofrece. Y él frunce el ceño antes de responder.

—Pensaba que estabas con tus compañeros, no hace falta...

—Oh, bueno, se las arreglarán sin mí—Contesta Rick rápidamente, quitándole importancia—, además, no quiero ayudar a Sabir a dejar sin blanca a Tayeb— Collen alza una ceja ante el comentario y abre la boca para preguntar, pero no llega a hacerlo porque en ese mismo momento Rick tuerce el gesto, mirando hacia la mesa donde se encuentran sus amigos, y cambia de opinión—¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que vayamos al muelle.

—¿No querías sentarte?

—Ayer me preguntaste cómo acabé navegando con piratas, para contar esta historia es siempre mejor tener al mar cerca, ¿no crees?—Collen no puede evitar sonreír y asiente levemente con la cabeza—Y no quiero estar demasiado cerca del capitán para cuando empiecen a pitarle los oídos—añade, ampliando su sonrisa—¿Me acompañas?

El pirata no se mueve de su sitio y por un momento Collen piensa que ha cambiado de nuevo de opinión. No es hasta que alza una ceja, como esperando algo de él, que se da cuenta de que está buscando una respuesta. No se ha movido porque está esperando a que Collen diga que sí. Así que Collen lo dice:

—Claro, vamos.—Su voz suena demasiado baja, casi como una pregunta, se aclara la garganta y añade, con un poco más de fuerza—Hay una zona en el puerto por la que no pasa mucha gente, a veces voy allí cuando quiero estar tranquilo. Sígueme.

Se gira hacia la puerta para salir y finge no haber escuchado nada cuando Rick murmura tras él. 

—Mmm, una zona poco transitada... ¿debería vigilar tus intenciones?

No piensa dignificar su insinuación dándole una respuesta, así que se limita a seguir hacia delante esperando que nadie perciba que sus pasos han perdido el ritmo por un momento. Desde luego el descaro de los piratas nada tiene que ver con los modales que manejan en la corte, casi siente ganas de reírse ante la naturalidad con la que Rick bromea, incluso cuando prácticamente son desconocidos.

Es noche cerrada y en su camino hacia el puerto las pocas luces que iluminan las calles hacen aparecer sombras sobre el suelo de piedra. La sombra de Rick es mucho más grande que la suya y es la única forma que tiene Collen de saber que el pirata sigue un par de pasos por detrás de él. Se controla para no lanzar miradas hacia atrás y comprobar que sigue ahí, está demasiado acostumbrado a pasear a un lado de Eunice, desde donde ambos caminan a la par y pueden ver al otro. Hay algo en la idea de que Rick le esté observando mientras él avanza por delante que le hace estremecerse.

—Espera un momento—Son las primeras palabras que pronuncian ninguno de los dos desde que han comenzado a caminar y Collen es consciente de repente de que también son las primeras palabras que le escucha pronunciar a Rick fuera de la cantina, su voz suena más fuerte ahora, alejada de los ruidos de otras conversaciones y sólo acompañada por el suave rumor de un mar cada vez más cercano. Hace lo que le pide y se detiene, girándose para mirarlo. Rick se ha parado frente a lo que parte trasera de una taberna, donde hay algunas cajas amontonadas en el estrecho espacio, alarga la mano para coger una botella que asoma de una de ellas y antes de que Collen pueda decir nada deja una moneda en su lugar. No es como si fuese a echarle en cara el hurto de una botella cuando las ropas que lleva puestas no le pertenecen, pero de algún modo se siente conmovido por ese pequeño gesto. Rick le hace una señal para que sigan avanzando y unos pocos pasos más adelante salen del entramado de callejuelas para toparse de frente con el mar.

Las embarcaciones en este lado del puerto son pequeñas, pertenecientes a familias humildes de pescadores, y no suelen tener vigilancia a altas horas de la noche, la ausencia de gente se hace todavía más presente cuando una ola choca contra el casco de uno de los pesqueros y el único sonido que la recibe es el profundo suspiro de Rick. Aunque a veces parece que toda la ciudad está impregnada por el aroma del mar, pasear entre las calles es algo muy diferente que hacerlo frente al mar, donde la humedad y la sal se pegan en la ropa y una brisa que viene de muy lejos mece a las olas marcando su ritmo. Collen imagina que es lo más parecido a volver a casa que tiene Rick, aunque no parece que haga mucho tiempo que se ha separado del abrazo de la marea. Se le ocurre que, quizás, ni la luna llena es capaz de romper el hechizo que ejerce el mar sobre aquellos que navegan sus aguas.

—Tienes suerte de haber nacido en una ciudad con mar—Dice Rick entonces.—Yo crecí rodeado de tierra y bosques, a semanas de la playa más cercana.—Es cierto, Verve, recuerda Collen, es el único reino de Marabilia cuyas fronteras lindan con nada más que tierra en todos los puntos cardinales.

Se sienta en el bordillo de piedra que hace de tope con el mar y deja colgar sus pies, notando sobre ellos las gotas que se le escapan a las olas al llegar a tierra firme. Rick no duda en acompañarle sentándose junto a él, hay espacio de sobra para los dos entre las embarcaciones de pesca, pero cuando se deja caer a su lado Collen siente la presión de otra pierna contra la suya. Aleja la mirada del mar y la fija en él pero sus ojos no se encuentran porque ahora es Rick quien contempla el mar como si lo hubiese visto por primera vez. Lo que le da a Collen una oportunidad para observar con detenimiento su perfil, la caída de sus párpados al cerrarse, el leve movimiento de su boca al dejar escapar otra de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

No aparta la mirada cuando Rick se gira finalmente y le descubre observándole. Al menos, el pirata tiene la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. En su lugar, abre la botella que todavía tiene en la mano y se la ofrece, el movimiento es tan rápido que Collen apenas tiene tiempo para sentirse avergonzado antes de aceptarla con un mudo agradecimiento y beber un trago.

—Entonces,—Acaba por decir—¿cuál es la historia de cómo te convertiste en pirata?

—Bueno,—Comienza Rick— lo cierto es que nunca pensé que vería el mar. Oía hablar de él muy a menudo, en historias o a viajeros que habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos, pero no tuve verdaderas esperanzas de llegar a saber cómo era realmente hasta que cumplí los trece años. En mi familia éramos muchos hermanos y mis padres apenas podían mantenernos a todos, por eso, cuando un mercader que pasó por Verve comentó que necesitaba más ayuda para transportar sus cargamentos no dudaron en enviarme con él. Para ser justos, yo tampoco me lo pensé demasiado, quería salir de allí, ver lo que había en Idyll, Sienna o más allá del mar. Y también quería dejar de ser una carga.—En sus palabras no hay rabia ni dolor, como si se limitase a enunciar un hecho que nada tiene que ver con su propia vida. Collen escucha con atención y apenas se mueve por miedo a interrumpirle.—Comencé a trabajar para él y todo fue bien durante un par de lunas, recorrimos gran parte de Marabilia y luego embarcamos hacia las islas. Y esa fue la última vez que pisé el continente antes de convertirme en pirata.

Aunque siente que debería decir algo no se le ocurre nada elocuente que añadir y al final lo único que sale de su boca es:

—¿Qué pasó después?—Rick toma la botella de entre sus manos y bebe.

—Después, una tormenta hundió nuestro barco. Yo tuve suerte, más de la que nunca pensé que tendría, me agarré a uno de los restos de nuestra nave y navegué a la deriva sobre él antes de encontrar otro barco que también luchaba contra la tormenta. No pensé que lo harían, pero me vieron, al principio ni siquiera supe identificar el barco como una embarcación pirata, pero, aunque lo hubiera hecho, tampoco me quedaba otra opción. Tenía trece y estaba solo, lo que pudo haber sido mi perdición en medio de un mar que me era desconocido resultó ganarme la piedad de quien capitaneaba el barco.

—¿Jared?—Inquiere Collen, tan absorto en la historia que casi no se da cuenta de que la pregunta ha salido de su boca en voz alta.

Rick deja escapar una pequeña risa.

—No, por aquel entonces Jared era tan joven como yo. Pero quienes llevaban ese barco no eran otros que sus padres. Años más tarde él y yo tuvimos que arreglárnoslas solos y empezar de cero.—Cuando una expresión de dolor descompone su rostro por un instante, Collen comprende que es mejor no indagar más sobre cuáles fueron los motivos por los que ambos se quedaron solos—Luego Jared fue encontrando a los demás y les convenció para que se uniesen a él, algunos llevan años con nosotros y otros han aparecido más recientemente, pero, al final, todos se quedan. Así que supongo que así es como acabé enredado en este grupo tan problemático—Su sonrisa vuelve a ensancharse cuando dirige la mirada hacia él y Collen replica su expresión.

—Tuviste suerte.—Acaba por murmurar, cuando lo que se siente tentado a decir es que ese grupo de piratas problemáticos suena bastante mejor que una vida en la corte.

—Sí, no cambiaría esta vida por nada del mundo. 

—¿Ni siquiera por una en la que fuerais libres de no esconderos cada vez que pisais Marabilia?

—Tampoco es tan malo si no te pillan. Y gran parte de la gente que se cree libre, en realidad, vive escondiéndose todos los días, aunque no sea de la ley.—Todo su cuerpo se tensa y tiene la sensación de que, a pesar de estar sentado, ha perdido el equilibrio durante unos segundos, pero Rick parece no darse cuenta de ello—Lo más cercano a la libertad que conozco es la vida en el Angelique. 

Collen está seguro de que el pirata no ha elegido las palabras a propósito, de que no sabe lo acertadas que han sido o, al menos, espera que así sea. Como espera que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no le permita sentir todo lo que está sucediendo dentro de él ahora mismo. Se fuerza a respirar de nuevo y cuando el momento pasa se permite respirar con normalidad otra vez. Todo está bien, no pasa nada.

—Haces que todo parezca muy simple.—Termina diciendo.

—Es simple.—Afirma el otro encogiéndose de hombros, como si de verdad todo fuese tan fácil como salir huyendo mar adentro. A lo mejor es tan fácil como eso. 

Rick bebe de la botella una vez más y acto seguido se inclina un poco para ofrecérsela, apoyando la mano libre demasiado cerca de la suya. Él la acepta y bebe un trago más largo de lo normal que termina la botella. El viento se levanta con fuerza y una corriente de aire pasa a través de ellos y le revuelve el pelo, como si la noche hubiera entendido que Collen necesita tomar una bocanada de aire y reponerse. 

—Es tu turno de contar una historia.—Dice Rick entonces, mientras alarga una mano para apartar el pelo que el aire ha movido sobre los ojos de Collen, que se aclara la garganta y endereza la espalda obligándose a mantener la compostura. 

Los gestos casuales de Rick, la forma en la que le da pie a hablar sin hacer preguntas que no quiere tener que responder, las pausas que a veces lo llenan todo de un silencio que no se vuelve incómodo entre ellos... todas las acciones que salen del pirata de esa forma tan orgánica y desintencionada, son más de lo que Collen cree ser capaz de soportar en una sola noche. Se siente demasiado cerca, demasiado expuesto. A veces, un poco a punto de perder el control de su propio cuerpo. O de sus palabras.

—Sólo conozco las historias que he leído en los libros de cuentos.—Contesta por fin, levantándose para alejarse definitivamente de él y, tratando de mostrarse más seguro de lo que en realidad se siente, levanta la botella vacía y se dirige a Rick—Pero nos hemos quedado sin nada que beber, te las cuento a cambio de otra botella.

Él asiente y se pone en pie de un salto. Esta vez, caminan por el paseo de piedra, donde la calle está más iluminada y tienen el mar a un lado y ninguno de los dos va por delante. Ahora que podría verle con tan solo echar un vistazo a su izquierda Collen se niega a mirar en dirección a Rick. Mantiene la mirada fija en cualquier otra cosa, las embarcaciones movidas por el oleaje o el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar, evita observar las fachadas de los establecimientos y casas que hay en la primera línea del puerto para no encontrarse por accidente con la figura del pirata. Siente una mirada sobre él, pero se niega a girarse para comprobar si es real o solo parte de su imaginación, lo más probable, en realidad, es que si Rick observa realmente en su dirección lo esté haciendo más allá de él, al mar. O quizá más lejos incluso, imaginando las tierras que se extienden al otro lado del amplio océano de Marabilia. Aunque no ha decidido todavía a dónde les dirigen sus pasos y aunque todavía no ha conseguido la prometida botella, comienza a hablar:

—Me sé una leyenda sobre la princesa más hermosa que ha habitado jamás Marabilia,—Mientras lo dice alza por instinto la vista hacia la luna, deslumbrante por encima de ellos— no había hombre sobre la faz del continente capaz de resistirse a sus encantos…

—Oh, estoy seguro de que sí los había.—Replica con sorna la voz de Rick a su lado, interrumpiendo su narración, lo que frustra los intentos de Collen por no girarse a mirarlo.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar, pirata?—Cuestiona Collen, encarándole con un tono de falsa ofensa en la voz— ¿que estás por encima de los encantos de la mujer más hermosa de todo Marabilia?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy insinuando—afirma con una risa y después cruza una mirada con él y, esta vez, otro tipo de sonrisa ilumina su rostro, una de esas sonrisas que parecen esconder más que pura amabilidad—, aunque, tal vez, esa princesa tuya tuviera un hermano que sí mereciese mi atención.

Un hermano… Oh, Oh. 

—Oh.—Es lo más elocuente que consigue formular y espera que ni la sorpresa ni la extraña expectación que acompañan su voz sean muy notables en su voz. Decide continuar con el hilo de la conversación antes de que su mente se pierda en absurdas cavilaciones repasando cada comentario que ha hecho Rick en busca de segundas intenciones—También conozco la historia de un noble guerrero que pide ayuda a una gran nigromante para ganarse en favor de un príncipe.

—Quien se puede negar al uso de la nigromancia con fines románticos.—Se ríe.—Tal vez la próxima vez deba pedirle ayuda a Owain, no es un nigromante pero siempre se encarga de recordarnos que la magia que manejamos en Marabilia no es nada comparada con la suya, así que supongo que servirá.

—Te advierto que este príncipe en cuestión no se lo tomó muy bien.

—¡Vaya!—exclama Rick con un deje de fingida decepción en la voz—Y eso que pensaba presentarme de inmediato frente al mismísimo Kaylen de Dahes. En fin, en la corte se han perdido las buenas costumbres.

Ambos se detienen en una esquina junto a uno de los callejones por los que Collen les guió hace lo que ya parece una eternidad. Y allí, frente a Rick, que todavía está sonriendo con su propia broma, enarca una ceja y contiene una risa mientras le sigue el juego.

—Y supongo que los piratas saben mucho más de esas cosas, ¿no?

—Eso depende de qué consideres buenas costumbres Pero nosotros bebemos bajo las estrellas y junto al mar, contando leyendas que han sobrevivido al paso de las generaciones, exploramos cada rincón del mar y cada isla que se extiende sobre los mares de Marabilia y somos leales hasta el final, a nuestro capitán y al resto de la tripulación, más de lo cualquier rey fingirá ser jamás ante su pueblo. Así que sí, yo diría que sabemos más de buenas costumbres que esos “nobles”.—Rick sigue con la broma y al mismo tiempo les da a sus palabras un toque de orgullo que nada tiene de fingido. 

Por su parte, a Collen no le cabe duda de que en parte está en lo cierto. En sus años en la corte aún no ha conocido a ningún rey, pero sí ha tenido la oportunidad de ver cruzar a muchos nobles por las puertas de la mansión de los Lacey, y aunque no lleva más de dos noches hablando con Rick y sabe todo lo que se cuenta de los piratas, no puede evitar comprender en cierto modo su posición. Desde luego, Rick le parece mucho más honorable que la mayoría de nobles con los que ha tenido la desgracia de cruzarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado dice:

—¿Es este discurso la baza que mejor te funciona en el amor?—Y cuando se escucha pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, se apresura a añadir con sorna—Si es así, te sugiero que no lo intentes jamás con un príncipe. 

Y Rick corresponde a su comentario con una risa alta y breve. Cuando esta se acaba la característica sonrisa que le ha acompañado tantas veces esta noche no abandona su cara, se limita a mantenerla un poco más mientras le mira y después, da un paso hacia delante y responde.

—Solo cuando los trucos de Owain no están disponibles.—Ante lo que Collen no puede hacer más que reírse. Pero entonces, Rick añade—Aunque no es mi única opción tampoco, a veces simplemente me dejo arrastrar a la deriva por calles desconocidas y confío en mi suerte.

Inmediatamente después, se inclina para juntar sus labios durante un breve segundo antes de volver a su lugar. El toque es tan efímero que, cuando se acaba, Collen aún no ha tenido tiempo de empezar a procesar lo que acaba de pasar, casi piensa que todo ha sido producto de su mente. Pero, aunque Rick se ha separado, todavía está lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle imposible ignorar la realidad. Hay una pregunta en sus ojos que Collen no sabe cómo responder, aunque tiene poco que ver con que dude de la respuesta y mucho más con el hecho de que no termina de creer lo que está ocurriendo. Aún así, sabe que Rick no se va a mover, que no va a acercarse más si no responde, y en cierto modo, eso disipa todos sus temores. Hace lo único que se ve capaz de hacer, arrastrarlo con él hasta la estrecha calle que se abre a su izquierda, donde apenas caben ambos al mismo tiempo, y acercarlo de nuevo.

Ha sido un movimiento impulsivo pero no por ello es menor la seguridad con la que las manos de Collen se aferran a Rick. Cuando el pirata se recupera de la impresión y responde con el mismo ímpetu, pasando sus brazos alrededor de él, Collen se da cuenta de que nunca ha estado tan cerca de nadie. Los pocos besos que alguna vez había compartido permanecen ocultos en una parte muy profunda de su mente, porque ninguna de esas personas ha besado en realidad a Collen. Es una parte de sí mismo que se había visto obligado a mantener a raya durante los últimos meses la que le empuja a beber de ese momento y le hace reafirmar su agarre pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Rick. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía desear siquiera un toque como el que le dedica el pirata, pero es más fácil dejarse llegar ahora que sabe que no es tan solo un deseo imposible. Rick está besando a Collen y eso es todo lo que él necesita saber para dejarse arrastrar.

Se detienen unos segundos más tarde para coger aire y en el proceso cruzan una mirada que se alarga demasiado, mientras Collen se debate entre si prefiere volver a acercarse a su boca o seguir admirando su rostro de cerca. Desde los pocos centímetros que los separan se le antoja más guapo todavía y, aunque sabe que es imposible esconder su sonrojo a esta distancia de él, esta noche no le importa. Los ojos de Rick son un espejo de los suyos y casi le cuesta creer que sea él el que provoca esa mirada. Que le estén mirando así a él. 

No tiene claro quién de los dos se acerca esta vez, pero sí que cuando se vuelven a encontrar el hambre inicial se ha disuelto y da paso a un toque mucho menos urgente. Rick se desliza entre sus manos y sus pensamientos con lentitud, mucho más despacio de lo que Collen jamás habría imaginado de cualquier pirata. Pero pronto se abandona a la sensación y se olvida todo lo demás porque tan solo puede pensar en Rick. Rick profundizando el beso, sin prisa. Rick suspirando contra sus labios y arrancando suspiros de su boca. Rick, tan cerca de él que a veces le resulta difícil distinguir entre ambos. Rick por todas partes. 

Todo a su alrededor se siente como un hechizo y Collen desearía que no fuese cosa de una sola noche, que pudiesen compartir muchas más. Se pregunta si, de ser eso posible, llegaría un día en que uno solo de sus besos pudiese romper el más fuerte de los hechizos. Pero para eso tendría que enamorarse de él, y eso queda aún tan lejos que parece imposible; para eso él tendría que enamorarse de Collen, pero no se puede amar a quien no se conoce, y hay partes de sí mismo que no quiere que ni el pirata ni nadie llegue a ver nunca. Y es entonces cuando Rick, como empujado por un resorte, se separa de golpe.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta con la voz entrecortada y una expresión confundida en el rostro, y Collen se alarma, olvidando repentinamente que es imposible que Rick sepa lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Luego nota una mano pasar delicadamente por encima de su mejilla y se da cuenta de que tiene la cara húmeda y fría.—Lo siento—sigue Rick, alejándose un poco más de él—, podemos parar si quieres…

Collen se seca rápidamente las lágrimas que le empapan la cara, preguntándose cuándo se han escapado de sus ojos sin su consentimiento. 

—No.—Se apresura a añadir, recuperando su postura inicial para acercar de nuevo a un Rick todavía muy confundido.—No quiero.

Rick trata de formular la pregunta varias veces, aún dudoso de abandonarse a los gestos insistentes de Collen, pero él no le deja, tratando de responder a sus dudas con toda la seguridad que es capaz de imprimir a sus acciones. Sin embargo, Rick no se da por vencido, y en la pausa entre un beso y otro vuelve a intentarlo:

—¿Cuando dices que no quieres…?— Collen no dice nada al principio, solo tira de él como la primera vez, reafirmando su postura, después deja escapar una pequeña risa y se acerca a su oreja, dejando a las palabras escaparse de su boca. 

—Que no quiero que pares.

—Collen.—Es todo lo que consigue emitir la voz de Rick antes de volver a atraerse el uno al otro. Dejando la calma y la delicadeza a un lado de nuevo.

El aludido trata de contener la voz que amenaza con escaparse de su control, pero cuando las manos de Rick ascienden desde su estómago hasta su pecho lo que encuentran es mucho más difícil de ocultar. No tiene tiempo de evitarlo ni de prepararse para su reacción. Rick se detiene por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión no dice nada y Collen siente que se ahoga en medio de ese silencio. Le desespera la ausencia de una respuesta verbal que, al mismo tiempo, espera con todas su fuerzas no llegue nunca a pronunciar. Si no escucha nada más de sus labios, la última imagen que se habrá grabado en su memoria será la de Rick pronunciando su nombre antes del inevitable desenlace que ha estado tratando de ignorar durante dos noches. Emociones que Collen no es capaz de descifrar pasan por el rostro de Rick, seguramente el miedo y la angustia que se arremolinan en su interior también se transparentan en el suyo.

—¿Me has mentido?—Es todo lo que dice Rick.

—No.—Contesta Collen, sin dudar, porque es la verdad y solo puede esperar que Rick la entienda.

—Dime quién eres.

—Soy Collen, el chico con el que hablaste anoche y hoy. El chico que te ha gustado lo suficiente como para tenerme aquí ahora.

Apenas hay una pausa entre sus palabras y la respuesta de Rick, pero Collen siente pasar una eternidad mientras espera y, junto a ella, vislumbra todos los posibles finales. Ninguno de ellos es satisfactorio. Siente el impulso de cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo pase pero antes de que tenga tiempo de hacerlo Rick relaja la postura y vuelve a apoyarse contra la pared, muy cerca de él.

—Me alegro.—Dice por fín.—Porque ese chico lleva dos noches volviéndome loco.—Y Collen siente al mismo tiempo el calor que invade cada parte de su cuerpo y los labios de Rick, de nuevo sobre los suyos.

Poco a poco, ambos reanudan el ritmo que llevaban minutos antes y esta vez, cuando Rick desliza las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Collen, los dos se permiten seguir adelante. Allí donde Rick le toca lo hace con devoción y pidiendo permiso, con las manos y entre susurros, mientras que Collen, incapaz de emitir demasiadas palabras seguidas, asiente más que habla y corresponde repasando las líneas de sus tatuajes por milésima vez en la noche. Aunque esta vez no son sus ojos los que se encargan de grabarlos en su memoria, sino sus manos, que llegan a todos los lugares en los que la tinta ha marcado la piel de Rick.

* * *

Aunque el tiempo parece haberse detenido, todo indica que hace falta algo más que desearlo con fuerza para que los segundos transcurran con mayor lentitud. Y, aunque fuera posible, Collen está seguro de haber agotado todos sus deseos esta noche. Siente el impulso de cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos para comprobar que nada de esto es una ilusión, pero no se ve capaz de dejar de mirar a la figura frente a él. Mientras se decide, Rick termina inclinándose hacia él para apoyar la cabeza en el espacio que hay entre su hombro y su cuello, rodeándolo al mismo tiempo con sus brazos. A Collen le parece imposible no haber agotado su suerte todavía. 

No sabe qué decir que no haya dicho ya sin palabras. O, bueno, en realidad, se le ocurren demasiadas cosas, pero todas se amontonan en su garganta al mismo tiempo impidiéndole pronunciar nada. Así que termina imitando el abrazo de Rick mientras suelta todo el aire que amenazaba con ahogarlo y se permite respirar de nuevo. Permanecen así unos minutos, mientras Rick dibuja en movimientos suaves figuras con una de sus manos y Collen deja que todo su cuerpo se destense, un poco más con cada segundo que pasa, acostumbrándose a un nuevo tipo de intimidad que le produce ganas de sonreír y hace a su corazón acelerarse de una manera completamente nueva. 

Poco a poco, sus cuerpos se deslizan hasta que ambos quedan sentados en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, todavía contra la pared de piedra que les ha sostenido estoicamente desde el segundo beso. Collen piensa que la posición podría resultarle hasta incómoda de no ser porque está demasiado ocupado dejándose acariciar por las manos de Rick. Pero un pensamiento se cuela entre su cabeza y las manos del pirata, y aunque no quiere pensar en ello se escapa en forma de susurro.

—No queda mucho para el amanecer.—Dicen sus palabras, porque lo que quieren decir no son capaces de pronunciarlo. 

—No

Hay una pausa interminable entre los dos mientras Collen trata deliberadamente de ignorar la conversación que ha empezado y Rick espera a que continúe hablando. 

—Debería volver pronto o notarán mi ausencia.—Termina por decir, consciente de que es la primera vez que pasa tanto tiempo merodeando por el puerto. Pero no la última que desearía hacerlo para siempre. Rick no responde y Collen no sabe si es porque desde el principio ha sabido que todas las cosas tienen un final o porque, como él, trata de ignorarlo. Finalmente, murmura, más para sí mismo que esperando una respuesta de Rick—No puedo volver—Y su voz sale casi en un susurro cuando encara la verdad de frente—No quiero volver.

Tiene la sensación de que su pecho es más liviano, sintiéndose capaz de soltar por fin el peso de una certeza que lleva demasiado tiempo tratando de ignorar. No sabe por qué se lo está contando a él, quizá porque Rick ha ido traspasando todas sus barreras una por una esta noche y abrir otra más ya no tiene importancia, o quizá porque, después de todo, no siente esas palabras como una gran confesión, porque siempre han vivido en él, aunque sólo ahora se permita reconocer que son ciertas. A lo mejor la razón por la que se lo está contando no es otra que el hecho de que se marcha y no va a volver a verle, que se lleva sus secretos mar adentro, muy lejos de Dahes. 

Como empujado por sus pensamientos, Collen aprieta un poco más el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de Rick y se lamenta en silencio, intentando no contar los minutos que le quedan antes de tener que marcharse. Cierra los ojos y nota a Rick moverse un poco bajo su agarre, es agradable y lo privado que le resulta un gesto tan simple le produce alegría y melancolía a partes iguales. Todavía no ha abierto los ojos cuando, poco después, siente unos labios contra los suyos, un contacto rápido y suave, frágil. Y más adelante, el sonido de una voz contra ellos:

—Ven al Angelique conmigo.

Abre los ojos de golpe y de pronto es consciente de que solo hay una respuesta posible, pero la sorpresa le puede durante unos instantes. Aunque no es la primera vez que le ha ofrecido formar parte del barco pirata, las palabras que ha utilizado resuenan como un eco dentro de él—“Ven”—, como un ruego—“conmigo”—, inesperadas y demasiado certeras.

—Rick...

—Sé que no es la mejor vida, una vida pirata...—Se apresura a responder el otro y Collen percibe un titubeo antes de su siguiente frase.—Y no quiero que pienses que hago esto solo porque busco algo de tí—Aunque hay una sentencia implícita en sus palabras, “algo más de lo que quieras darme”. Hace una pausa en la que Collen está a punto de intervenir, pero se contiene ante el desfile de emociones que cruzan las facciones de Rick. Cuando una calma provisional se instala entre ellas le ve coger aire y continuar—Lo que te dije ayer lo habría mantenido hoy incluso aunque no hubiera sucedido nada entre nosotros. Y aunque no volviera a pasar. Sal de aquí, ven al Angelique.

Ninguno de los dos parece consciente de que, en su arrebato de sinceridad, Rick se ha separado de él, pero ha tendido una de sus manos entre ellos, como un puente entre el presente y el futuro. Así que Collen desliza sus dedos entre los de Rick antes de hablar. 

—Creo que quiero esto.—Dice haciendo un gesto entre ambos para indicar que se refiere a ellos dos. Rick y Collen. Collen y Rick.—Y creo que podría acostumbrarme a una vida de búsquedas, saqueos y persecuciones.—Añade son una sonrisa, tratando de relajar la expresión tensa de Rick—Quiero ser yo, marcharme lejos de Dahes y explorar tierras desconocidas. Quiero ir al Angelique—Hace una pausa.—Contigo.

Lo que no dice es que le aterra la idea de marcharse y no volver jamás, la idea de no despedirse y de perder todas las certezas que han poblado su vida hasta ahora, pero no por ello sus palabras son menos ciertas. Quiere todo eso y más. Y Rick, que una vez estuvo en su lugar, lo entiende.

—Bien—Dice volviendo a su lugar cerca de Collen, con la sonrisa más brillante que le ha dedicado desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en La Cantina.

—Bien.—Responde Collen, replicando su expresión.

Lo que sigue es una versión más lenta y menos desesperada de lo que llevan compartiendo toda la noche. Porque todo lo que desean es tiempo y tiempo es todo lo que tienen ahora mismo. Al menos hasta que el primer rayo de luz asoma por el horizonte y ambos se ven obligados a correr para no perder la pista del Angelique.

Para cuando llegan al barco pirata, Jared está esperando con cara de pocos amigos al último de sus marineros—y el más viejo de sus amigos—y a su acompañante, que, aunque tal vez no encaje muy bien con el perfil de un pirata, cumple la única regla que le interesa al capitán: Quiere huir de su pasado y está buscando algo con lo que tanto él como su tripulación están ya familiarizados, la libertad. 

MUCHAS AVENTURAS, UN TRATO CON UN REY Y UNA PRINCESA HECHIZADA MÁS TARDE... 

El agua corre frente a ellos y con ella la imagen de la princesa Kay de Dahes emergiendo de ella, rompiendo su hechizo y recuperando su verdadera forma. Collen siente la alegría apoderarse de él, así como la emoción de haber logrado desentrañar las leyendas para encontrar otro lugar lleno de magia en Marabilia. Sabe que toda la tripulación se encuentra en el mismo estado. Es uno de los efectos de la magia.

El momento no se rompe hasta que Rick con una pregunta:

—¿Y bien? ¿Serás el siguiente?

Lo cierto es que Collen no se da cuenta de que él también se lo está preguntando hasta que Rick plantea la posibilidad en voz alta. Una parte de sí mismo no deja de darle vueltas, aunque, en el fondo, la idea no ha llegado a materializarse ante él como algo real, no del todo. Tan cerca de la fuente, es difícil no volver a pensar en ello. 

Rick le aparta un poco del grupo y ambos caminan hacia los árboles. Collen todavía se asombra a veces al comprobar cómo Rick tiene siempre una palabra o una acción que se ajusta perfectamente a lo que él necesita. Ahora mismo, solo quiere respirar. Y pensar. Y, como siempre, necesita que Rick le hable y poder compartir todo lo que pasa por su mente ahora mismo, así que eso es lo que hacen. 

—¿Y no has pensado en las consecuencias si lo hiciera?—Dice Collen, porque él sí ha tenido tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ellas. Mucho, en realidad.

—¿Consecuencias? Tendrías otro cuerpo, no veo más consecuencia que esa.

—A Kay le han dado un cuerpo rompiendo un hechizo, a mí tendrían que hechizarme. ¿Y no sabes nada de cuentos Rick? ¿De la magia de este mundo? Cada luna llena volvería a tener este cuerpo.—Collen siente las palabras amargas en su boca, aparta un poco la vista en cuanto ha terminado de pronunciarlas. Ve comprensión en los ojos de Rick, han pasado demasiados años como para saber que es así. Pero ese no es el único de los problemas— Y la luna llena no es lo único que rompe hechizos…

La confesión implícita en sus palabras no es una novedad, aunque sí es lo suficientemente inusual como para que Rick llame su atención sobre ella, y eso, también es suficiente para que Collen pierda un momento el hilo de sus palabras y se pare a mirar a Rick.《Como si no fuera evidente, como si tuviera que decirlo todos los días en voz alta para que lo supiera...》 

Se tantean un poco, como de costumbre y, al final, Rick consigue lo que está buscando cuando Collen le acerca para callar sus bromas con un beso. La acción que inicia el beso es brusca, como una provocación, pero Rick no responde con su juego habitual, sus labios, sus brazos, todo él, toman una actitud seria de repente. Seria y delicada, lenta, profunda. Y Collen, como siempre, se deja llevar. Le recuerda en muchos aspectos a sus primeros besos, cuando indagaban en el misterio que todavía suponían el uno para el otro y se perdían tratando de entenderse. Casi parece que Rick está tratando de memorizarlo. Luego el beso se acaba, pero llegan otros, sobre su mejilla, en su frente… Rick termina por mirarle a los ojos y simplemente dice: 

—No me importa si este es nuestro último beso, Collen.—Su voz no deja lugar a la duda. 

Collen se siente tan fuerte y vulnerable como la primera vez que Rick le sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero sabe que todo está bien. Se abraza a él para ocultar las lágrimas que ya empieza a notar acumulándose en sus ojos y ambos se dicen cosas que no necesitan ser pronunciadas en voz alta por el puro placer de oírselas decir de nuevo. No puede creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y ninguno de los dos se haya cansado de la voz del otro ni de ninguno de sus matices. Rick le ha dicho que sea cual sea su decisión estará ahí para apoyarla y Collen sabe que nada de lo que decida va a cambiar quienes son el uno para el otro, ha estado seguro de ello desde la noche en la que Rick le pidió que se fuera con él en el Angelique y todas las palabras que le ha dedicado desde entonces le han ayudado a confirmarlo, una y otra vez. Pero, al final, es su decisión.

Quizá, si la misma oportunidad se le hubiera presentado unos años antes las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Piensa que solo necesitaría un paso y formular un deseo para tenerlo al alcance de su mano, un paso y todos le verán de la misma forma en la que él se ve a sí mismo, la forma en la que siempre deseó ser visto. Como Collen... solo que, en realidad, ya lo hacen ¿no? Rick, la tripulación del Angelique con la que lleva años navegando, incluso la propia Kay, que ha estado a su lado durante menos de dos lunas. Desde el principio todos ellos han visto a Collen y nada más que a Collen.

Quizá, unos años antes eso habría sido insuficiente—todavía ahora, a veces, le resulta insuficiente—, pero Collen ya ha tenido muchas peleas consigo mismo, muchas conversaciones con Rick. El cuerpo que tenga no va a cambiar nada, ni a mejor ni a peor. No va a ser más ni menos. Solo Collen, el mismo. Aún así, Rick ha insistido en que es su decisión, así que Collen decide. 

—Creo que no quiero hacerlo. Que no… necesito hacerlo. Al menos de momento. No es como ella. Ella habría sido muy infeliz en su otro cuerpo...

Todavía siente un suave cosquilleo sobre su cuerpo, de alguna forma, se le hace un poco difícil reconocer esta verdad, porque durante muchos años ha creído que sí lo necesitaba para ser algo más… él. Rick le sostiene y los dos se abandonan al silencio durante unos minutos. Cuando la sensación pase—y, con ella, ese sentimiento de melancolía que le envuelve—seguirá teniendo lo que encontró dentro de sí mismo el día que pisó la cubierta del Angelique por primera vez, lo que le permitió encontrarla libertad. Y, puede ser, que tampoco se vea capaz de estar cerca de Rick sin poder acercarse de nuevo a su boca.

—Sigo siendo Collen.

—Entonces, eso es todo lo que importa ¿verdad?

Como siempre, las palabras de Rick llegan exactamente cuándo y cómo Collen las necesita. Y justo a tiempo para comprender una cosa más, hay personas por las que merece la pena huir y dejarlo todo atrás, y Collen siente—sabe—que hace años que encontró a la suya. Se miran y esa nueva idea toma forma, de nuevo, tal vez es posible la existencia de hechizos que ni la luna llena pueda romper y que con besos de amor verdadero solo se hagan más fuertes. Si es así, el suyo está justo delante.

—Sí. Eso es todo lo que importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por esperar, yo ya había perdido la fe en que actualizaría algún día, pero una parte de mí me seguía gritando que no podía dejar a Rick y Collen así jaja Así que espero haberle dado un final digno a su historia (o más bien un principio)  
> Os recuerdo que soy @PlatypusCris en Twitter: currently chillando por salida (que tenemos ya TAN cerquita) de La flor y la Muerte ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Pues muchas gracias por leerme, intentaré que la segunda parte esté subida cuanto antes.  
> Prometo un poco más de INTENSIDAD (y también un poco más de Jared, Nadim y el resto de la tripulación).  
> Es la primera vez que publico algo de lo que escribo así que espero que no sea muy desastre y que os haya gustado (apreciaría un montón los comentarios btw)
> 
> Soy @PlatypusCris también en twitter (y estoy en busca de selirienses)


End file.
